


Chloé loves Adrien?

by HeyItsHoot



Series: Chloé Bourgeois Loves Her Classmates [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Chloé just wants love, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyItsHoot/pseuds/HeyItsHoot
Summary: Adrien and Chloé were friends, but would it always be like that?





	Chloé loves Adrien?

Chloé Bourgeois didn’t have a lot of friends as a child. She was nasty, and rarely ever got along with other children. Her mother being Audrey Bourgeois was isolating, wrapped in neglect and riddled with narcissism. But, Adrien was different.

Audrey and Gabriel Agreste had grown up relatively close, so it was natural for their children to be close. Chloé had never met someone so nice, so gentle with others. He was a little clumsy, and had a gap tooth, but he was perfect. Adrien thought the same of her, and she’d melted under his friendship.

They were together every day, playing dress up and pretending to be heroes.

Adrien, with his modeling and fancy last name, and Chloé, with her famous mother and connections, were inseparable. Everyone knew that, and it was spoken about in hushed whispers to both sets of parents. One day, they would’ve probably ended up married, if not for love then for convenience and fame.

Chloé Bourgeois had never heard the word ‘love’ before then, sneakily whispered by attendants to a Bourgeois party. They spoke of it as though it was some mysterious magic between her and Adrien. Chloé wasn’t sure what to make of it. Was this something she would do as a job? It sounded boring, but...Adrien wasn’t boring.

It all changed a few years later when Emilie Agreste disappeared.

Chloé watched in sadness as Adrien realised his mother wasn’t coming home, and he was ripped from her life without a goodbye. Her home returned to darkness as Audrey left, no longer kept entertained by Gabriel’s attention, and her father became the Mayor. She had Jean-Paul, but he wasn’t Adrien.

Chloé knew what love was now, she knew she felt it for Adrien. The warmth he brought to her, the light he filled her home with, all of it was gone. He was gone.

Chloé Bourgeois was alone again, and her heart filled with sorrow she could never escape from.

**Author's Note:**

> This will end as Sabrina/Chloé. She just has to fall in love a lot before she knows Sabrina is who she wants.


End file.
